All Fall Down
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: We all fall, just sometimes we need our friends to pick us back up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Well hello all. So I recently got into this show, and quite frankly I'm in love with it. I had written this idea a while back ago, just never got around to actually having it corrected, till now. _

_I wanted to write this for a while, noticing the brother friendship that Greer and Scott seem to have. They work well together and they play off one another like they known each other for years, so here's hoping they have more episodes with their friendship._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything, or anyone._

**Chapter 1**

It was suppose to be a simple mission. That would be to easy though; But nothing was every easy anymore since they first stepped onto the ship called Destiny. When things that normally were planned went down without a single problem was now a faint memory. It was a miracle if somebody didn't end up in the infirmary, or worse, killed. The man laughed within. He couldn't even remember when the last time a mission had gone their way. He let his mind wander back as the sound of his boots making contact with dead leaves and branches as they were snapping under his weight. He crashed through the dense jungle, racing against time itself.

Normally he was cautious about giving away his position, especially on a planet he didn't know. You could never be too careful, not sure who was listening and watching. That wasn't something he simply had time for.

Keeping his mind on track he continued his trek through the forest until he flew through some branches blocking his path, and found no floor path. Steep enough, he had no time to recover, he quickly lost his footing and began tumbling down until he landed hard at the bottom. The crack on his head made him lose focus for a second until his vision quickly lined up again and he was staring straight up at the sky.

Ronald Greer growled, turned over onto his stomach, slammed his fist into the ground, and then quickly got back up. He felt no pain, so, without batting an eye, began his running pace again.

He'd been doing this for a few hours, refusing to stop. This was what the Marine Core did to him, he wouldn't stop until his body gave up on him. He couldn't stop. If he did, Lt. Scott would die. That wasn't going to happen because Greer wouldn't allow it.

As he broke through a clearing, his eyes began frantically searching. It might have been only a few hours but it felt like a lifetime to reach his focal point. His mind flashed back, images haunting him.

(Few hours ago)

"Holy crap, Batman, look at this view." Eli spoke out loud catching the attention of the away team of Scott, Greer, Eli, TJ, and Chloe. The plan was simple, find any thing they could use as resources then get back to Destiny. Surprisingly they weren't low on anything, so the urgency wasn't in the air. As they had walked out of the puddle, they were greeted with instant forest. It didn't take them long to spread out though and find that they were on a decent size cliff.

"It's beautiful." Chloe spoke up as they broke through the edge of the forest to get a nice sight of the view.

Greer eyes glanced over the sight, then he glanced down looking at the long drop. Letting out a low whistle, "Yeah, but it has a nasty drop."

Eli's eyes widen at the very notion of them all standing so close to the edge and the possibility of falling didn't set well with him. "Buzz-killer, well, with that out of our system, onward." Spinning on his heel he headed back into the forest, with Chloe deciding to follow without a word, leaving the three military officers standing there.

"You're awfully quiet Scott, got something on your mind?" TJ asked as she watched the other two walk away. She turned back around to look at Scott.

"No, it's just nice that for once we aren't in panic mode."

Nodding her head she gave a soft smile, "Well we better go follow them. God only knows what trouble they'll find themselves in if we leave them alone to long."

TJ and Greer started towards the trees then stopped as they watched Scott walking too close to the edge to peer down.

"You coming? Or you going to admire the view all day?" Greer said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Scott had turned back around, "It is a nice. Too bad I don't have my Nikon, oh well back to work." He went to take a step and then stopped. A distinct sound vibrated through everybody's ears, the sickening echo of rocks and sand giving away. Greer was all ready stepping into action with TJ following suit as the cliff began to give away. Scott's body began to fall with hands out hoping to catch the edge as gravity took effect.

Greer scrambled as fast as his legs could carry him and at the last second slid on his belly with his arms out hoping to grasp Scott in his extended hand. The crashing weight of Scott came suddenly and Greer felt the rise of panic with the near thought he was about to go over the cliff with him. A sudden stop in momentum as TJ grabbed onto Greer's legs.

"I'm slipping." Scott's eyes were bewildered and horror stricken as he tried to stop his body from spinning around and get his other hand to Greer.

"No you're not man, I got you, just pull yourself up."

Greer then felt slowly more of the cliff giving away and his body was going more and more over the edge as TJ desperately fought to hold on.

"Hurry I can't hold on much longer." Through clinched teeth TJ looked back at the forest hoping the commotion brought the others. She couldn't risk using her radio she needed both hands. Hoping on hope she screamed, "CHOLE, ELI GET BACK HERE!"

Scott could feel his hand getting wet from sweat as he glanced up at Greer and saw more pebbles and sand seeping out where Greer was lying.

"I won't let you all die for me."

"You're not going to die, just shut up and give me your other hand."

Greer could feel the strain on his whole upper body as he tried unsuccessfully to pull Scott up. He then saw it, the look of determination in Scott's eyes, and for a second he thought Scott would give him his other hand. Instead Scott took his other hand and peeled the fingers that were holding his other hand.

"God no, don't…." Before Greer could finish, Scott looked in his eyes and suddenly let go.

Ronald Greer didn't know who was screaming until he realized it was his own voice as he watched his friend, his brother in arms, falling down the cliff slamming into rocks along the way. Scott was no longer visible but Greer found he couldn't tear his eyes away, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't comprehend that one second Scott was there, the next he was gone.

He sat up and turned around to see TJ's eyes rimmed with tears as her mouth hung open, not understanding how it all had gone out of control so quickly. They both sat there as their minds were trying to race and pull in the knowledge and the sight they had just witnessed.

"What's going on?"

The two turned their heads at the sound of Eli.

"Where's Matt?" Chloe asked, her eyes going back and in forth. It didn't take her long to put two in two together and she began running towards the cliff, but TJ had anticipated this move and stopped her by standing up and grabbing her. "NO, he can't be."

"He's gone Chloe." Tears were all ready streaming down TJ's face, as she tried to calm Chloe who was had collapsed on the ground with TJ following suit.

What could they say? They were all feeling it, and words couldn't describe the empty void that was beginning to sink into the pit of their stomachs. Greer finally stood up and shook his head. "He's not dead, and I'm not going to settle for less."

"Greer by the time you…" TJ said, looking up from her position on the ground.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm going for him and that's final." Greer was all ready walking towards the forest knowing it was his best bet getting down the embankment to go look for Scott.

"I'll go with you." Eli spoke up. TJ stood back with Chloe still sitting on the ground wiping the tears away that were still flowing without her permission. "Me too." TJ said determinedly.

"No, you will only slow me down."

"Well I'm going Greer, if he's still…if he's injured he's going to need my assistance."

Greer shook his head, "I'm better off alone." He saw the resentment and the stubbornness cross Taramar's face and knew that look. "I'm not going to stand here and argue. Tell Young what's going on, I'll radio you as soon as I find him."

Eli glanced at his watch, "You have twenty-two hours to find him."

Greer nodded his head, acknowledging Eli and called over his shoulder as he left, "piece of cake."

(Present)

MSgt Ronald Greer couldn't move. His feet were frozen in place. He was a man of action, letting anger fuel his veins when the situation called for a life or death decision. Now, as he stood in the clearing, he found he didn't want to go any further, for the fear that had washed over his body had taken a strong hold on him.

There, for a football length away, laid the motionless body of Lt. Matthew Scott. The very idea of what he might find terrified Greer to the very depth of his soul.

Knowing he was wasting time standing there, he took a deep breath, than ran, closing the distance quickly and then dropping to his knees when he had reached Scott.

**TBC…**

_(Hope you liked it and to hear from you)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: **__So, I appreciate all the reviews and author alerts I have received for this story. Your probably wondering what the hell happened to me. I'd like to explain why I disappeared and haven't updated as long as I have. Memorial Day weekend, I decided to join the service. So that's all that's been on my mind, it took priority and unfortunately anything that I've been writing has taken a hit. So I apologize for the inconvenience and truly the reviews of this story kept me going! So thank you very much and I do hope you like what I did within this story. _

_To those who reviewed, here the shout out list! _

_**Lora Perry, Hezwel, xxxevilgrinxxx, dewey32, Zoe-eoZ, Frankius17, ros6, whimseyrhodes, wraiths-angel, Joz, frRy, ! **_

_Thanks again everybody! Now onwards!___

**Chapter 2**

Time had slowed down. Though it only took Ronald Greer a few seconds to reach Scott, it felt like hours were passing by and he still hadn't reached him. When he had finally arrived at the spot, his brother laid prone on the ground. He found, as he dropped to his knees, he didn't want to touch him. The human body is so delicate in so many ways, and nothing proves that more than if you are injured or someone you know is.

It didn't take a medical officer to know Scott was in serious trouble. Glancing over his body, he could see that one leg was definitely broken and pretty good chance the other one was as well. Scott's arm was hidden beneath him for he landed awkward and was lying on his stomach almost curled up to protect himself from further injury.

The one thing Greer had yet to do was the most important thing, above everything else, to see if the man lying in front of him was still in fact breathing. Greer wasn't sure he could handle it. To know the one person who understood him the most on Destiny could be dead, was just unbearable and to hard to even comprehend.

With tears threatening that he didn't even know existed Greer glanced up at the very thing that had placed him and his brother in such a predicament. It was an ugly fall, and somewhere deep within the far reaches of his mind he was thankful it wasn't him. Then something caught his eye that he hadn't seen before. His eyes followed the cliff all the way down to where Scott's body rested and finally putting two and two together he saw the dirt and rocks laying around and on Scott.

It was obvious Scott had encountered a ledge on the way down and in a morbid way of thinking, just might have broken his fall. Knowing he was putting off the inevitable, Greer decided he had to check. Taking two fingers he placed them on Scott's neck.

Silence in the air. Greer held his breath for fear he'd feel his own heartbeat in his own fingers. Then his heart leapt into his throat when he felt a soft thump against his fingers. He held them there for fear it was just a fluke that he wished it so badly he made it up. It wasn't his imagination for he felt another and then another. Lt. Mathew Scott was still alive!

Though Scott was alive that didn't mean he was not in danger. There was no telling what kind of internal injuries Scott had sustained when he encountered the ledge and then the ground. Dreading it, but knowing it was now or never, Ronald Greer turned Scott over so he was then lying on his back.

Greer found more damage that had not been revealed until he had rolled Scott over. There was an ugly cut along Scott's hairline that allowed blood to trickle down his face. Then there was the arm. A bone was protruding out from his forearm with a fair amount of blood seeping from the wound. Knowing there wasn't much he could do about that without further injuring Scott, he moved onto his ribs by lifting up his shirt. There he found a few either cracked or broken ribs, and some ugly bruising caused by internal bleeding. There was no telling if Scott had punctured one of his lungs during the fall. Gently he put the shirt back down and sat back onto his toes shaking his head.

"What else could go wrong?"

Then the loud sound of thunder off in the distance could be

heard and Greer closed his eyes. He could wait, and hopefully Young would send a team to retrieve them or risk injuring Scott further by moving him. Everything in him screamed not to move him, for fear of the outcome. Deep down though, Greer knew he had no other choice.

"This is Greer. Come in." He tried his radio just to see if he was in range, but silence only greeted him. "This is Greer….come in." The last part died on his lips as he glanced back at the moving storm and then back at Lt. Scott.

He knew what he had to do. Standing up Greer then bent down as carefully as he could maneuvered Scott so he had him positioned on his back in a fireman's carry. One of Greer's main concerns was the damage it might do on Scott's already wounded ribs. Any possibilities could happen, while attempting to get back to the gate. Greer, quite frankly was done thinking about what could happen and rather set on making something happen and that was getting Scott the help he needed.

It was a slow process but it didn't take Greer near as long as he thought it would, when he reached the tree lines. He felt the first few drops of the coming storm hit his forearm and he could only hope that the trees would give them some protection.

Then Greer shut his mind off and began walking, one foot in front of another. Trying to endure another man's weight and still trying to make sure they were headed in the right direction. The rain was only a nuance but the rain started to come down harder and Greer suddenly realized they had to stop. Scott would be more capable ofto catching a cold then Greer would be, being Scott's body was already trying to fight to survive. He didn't need pneumonia thrown on top of that, which ultimately would be a sheer death sentence.

As he began walking again in the direction he had come, he began looking left and right in hopes of finding some sort of cover for them. With a flash of lighting he spotted a cave. He moved slowly, so not to alert any kind of creatures that could possibly be using it as a dwelling. Looking harder he found the cave wasn't actually a cave but a rock formation that created a perfect shelter. Setting Scott down as gently as he could he then glanced at his watch.

He still had twenty hours to get them back to the gate they were fine everything was going to work out for the best. Greer knew it was never good to be positive in a situation like this. Expect the worse, so when the shit hit the fan, you were mentally and physically prepared.

Greer glanced down and touched Scott's neck to reassure himself he was still breathing, and to make sure all the walking hadn't caused some kind of pain or injured him further. Finding nothing to be different from the last time, Greer glanced out at the woods.

He hated to wait, alone with his thoughts. His mind became his worst enemy, and things he fought to keep submerged by keeping himself busy would slowly creep up on him like an enemy he'd known forever.

The sound of lightening was like the sound of gunfire. He could vividly hear the helicopter, and the sound of men barking orders. Greer could see blood on his hands, his blood and a man standing over him.

Greer stood up and shook the thoughts from his mind. Glancing down at Scott then back at the woods he wondered how long this storm was going to go on and if waiting was the right thing to do. Like a nervous habit he glared at his watch, watching as the little hand ticked away minutes that were very precious to Scott, time he needed but was losing every second they stood here.

It was then Greer made the decision, if an hour the storm hadn't passed they were out of there. He'd rather take his chances then stand around and allow Scott to slip further away.

A sound penetrated Greer's thoughts and for one second he thought maybe his mind was playing an unusual cruel trick on him. Then the noise came again and his eyes traveled down to where Scott's eyes had fluttered open and was looking around.

The pain etched on Scott's face was evident, as he started to struggle to move Greer was quickly by his side holding him down with gentle hands. "Don't move."

Mathew Scott's world came back into focus very slowly. It took everything him not to submit to the dark world of unconsciousness that was calling to him and whispering sweet words of comfort. That something kept him answering to the cry of the siren, and he was curious to find out what it was told him to fight the tiredness that seemed to have him captured. A figure was coming slowly into focus as they stood over him, he than tried desperately to figure out who it was. Was he in danger, or was he with a friend?

He tried to move his head, move a limb but found something very disturbing, his body refused to respond. "Don't move," Greer spoke kneeling down and placing his hand on Scott's shoulder. "You might injury yourself further."

He turned and glanced over and found that Greer had finally come into focus and that only seemed to confuse Scott even more. He didn't feel any pain, and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or relieved.

"What happened?" His voice came out so weak and he found even talking seemed to zap any little energy he had keeping his eyes open. He closed them and Greer patted his shoulder, as Scott then heard Greer slowly sit down his boots scuffing the rocks underneath them.

"You decided to see if you could fly."

Scott opened his eyes once more and saw Greer's worried face. Why couldn't he remember falling? The last memory he had was being on Destiny and discussing going through the gate. Did it really matter if he remembered? Scott found the more he tried to remember the more he realized how tired he was getting. The energy was gone and it was getting harder to respond to Greer and process what he just had said.

"Don't worry, just a scratch I'll….I'm….fine."

Greer heard Scott's voice slow down and watched as the struggle inside of Mathew Scott try to stay awake as long as possible. The little will that he had to stay awake was gone, and Greer watched as Scott was lost to the world again.

The rain continued to pour down and as Ronald Greer glanced up and watched as everything around him seem to be crashing around him, he decided thirty minutes. In thirty minutes Greer would continue his trek through the unknown planet's wilderness, hoping on hope that Scott held on as long as he could, and nothing else hindered them along the way. With that, Greer closed his eyes trying to rest his body and mentally and physically prepare it. That's when the sound of a tree branch caught his attention, alerting his senses.

Opening his eyes he saw nothing, and wondered if it was a tree limb falling away from the base of the trunk from the heavy rain fall. Standing up he began scanning the trees looking for any kind of movement. He stepped slowly out making sure nothing was sneaking up on them. When he was satisfied in not catching anything in his line of sight he turned back around. The sound of another tree snap behind him and his entire body froze and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. The sound of a menacing growl could be heard not more then five feet from behind him. Greer found for the second time that day he couldn't move, he was frozen in place not sure what to do. Then many years of experience kicked in, his boot camp coming into play. Close combat, he would need his knife.

Not to alert the predator Greer slowly moved his fingers to his blade that was tucked away in one of many pockets on his leg. He began turning around and before Greer could prepare himself the heavy animal jumped on him, throwing him to the ground. Before Greer knew what was happening he felt teeth rip into his flesh and the quietness and serenity of the forest was unbalanced from the very sound of Greer screaming out in pain.

**TBC….**

_Tell me what you think! Believe me your reviews keep me going when I want to stop! _


End file.
